All Heart
by lastarael
Summary: Short story: An impossible mare may be more than meets the eye. Mainly centered around Buck. NOT a romance.


Summary: An impossible mare may be more than meets the eye.

PG for a few mild cuss words.

Disclaimer: Don't know, don't own, don't sue.

Author's note: My first TYR fanfic posted on fanfic.net. I've had the first part of this fic written for over a year, but I couldn't figure out how to end it. Well, here's the whole thing, ending and all. But don't blame me if the ending sucks, because I wrote it at one in the morning. Please read and review! And enjoy!

All Heart

Jimmy threw down the broken saddle in exasperation. "I give up! Nobody's gonna break this one."

Teaspoon frowned at the rider. "The company paid good money for that animal. I figured that you boys could break her."

"Aww, Teaspoon, nobody can break that little mare," Cody whined.

The other riders just shook their heads at the stationmaster's pleading gaze.

"Cody's right, nobody can break that one," Kid told the man. "We better just give up before she kills someone." The express rider looked around the corral to find the others nodding in agreement.

Seeing that Teaspoon still wasn't convinced, Jimmy spoke up. "Well, you just saw what that…that animal just did to me. She was tryin' to kill me! She knew what she was doing!"

"Now, Jimmy, she was just upset an' scared. She probably didn't mean--"

"No, Teaspoon, a horse doesn't rear up like that without meanin' to!"

"What I meant, son, was that she didn't mean to fall over on you."

"She went over with me on purpose! She was tryin' to crush me! An' it woulda worked, too, if I hadn't jumped off. You see what she did to that saddle?" Jimmy gestured toward the crumpled piece of leather. "That woulda been me! You can't say that she didn't mean to do that!"

Teaspoon sighed, frustrated. "Do you really think that she's a man-killer, son?"

"Maybe…" Jimmy said just as quietly, knowing how much he was disappointing the stationmaster.

Cody, Kid, Lou, Ike, and Emma were watching the exchange silently from the fence, knowing just as well as Jimmy how much Teaspoon had liked the mare.

"Durn, Jimmy. I really hoped you could break her. She's such a neat little horse. Look at her, watchin' us. She's smart too, and right purty. See the diamond on her face? Shaped like a perfect heart. We'll never find a horse like this again."

"I sure hope not!" Jimmy grumbled, then added, "Looks don't matter much if she can't be ridden, Teaspoon. And if _that_—" he pointed to the horse in the corral "—is smart, then I think I'll stick to the dumb ones."

Teaspoon chuckled at the look of disgust on the young man's face. "Just try her one more time, tomorrow. All of you," he added firmly, and was answered by good-natured groans. "What time does Buck get back from his run?" he asked as an afterthought. "He might could stay on her, if anyone could."

"Yeah, that's whatcha said 'bout Cody and me," Jimmy had to add.

"Sometime tonight," Lou replied, ignoring the smart-mouthed rider.

"Good. Then you boys better get somethin' to eat and turn in early. You don't wanna be sore when you ride her tomorrow."

Everyone winced at the thought, then either jumped or slid off the fence, depending on how they had landed earlier, turning toward the bunkhouse.

"Boys, wash up and then supper'll be ready," Emma said as she started to the bunkhouse.

Teaspoon paused and looked back at the chestnut mare in the corral. She glared back at him, almost sulkily. Teaspoon grinned wryly and shook his head, then also headed back. He could get the riders to drag the horse into the stable after supper. They really did need a break at the moment.

……..

Jimmy woke up to the sound of Ike getting dressed. Frowning at his fellow rider, he rolled over and faced the wall, trying to ignore the racket Ike was purposely making. Finally, when the others began to get up as well, Jimmy sat up.

"Don't you ever sleep?" he asked Ike, eyeing him accusingly. Someone groaned from across the room.

"Of course not, he didn't have to ride all last night!" Buck said, hauling himself out of his bunk.

"When did you get in last night? I didn't hear you at all," Lou commented.

"_Late_," Buck grumped. "And if I were you, I'd thank me for not making any noise."

Lou simply grinned in reply.

……..

"Alright, Teaspoon, I got a name for that mare out there," Jimmy said at breakfast.

"You haven't broke her yet. The person who breaks the horse gets to name it, remember."

"Nobody's gonna break that horse, Teaspoon," Jimmy protested.

So he took it upon himself to name her, anyway Ike signed, rolling his eyes.

Jimmy glared at the smirking riders, then continued. "How 'bout Lucifer?"

"_Lucifer_?" Kid said in surprise.

"Is she that bad?" Buck asked skeptically.

All heads turned toward him. Cody grinned in anticipation. "Yeah, an' you get to try an' break her today. If ya don't mind, could you put me in your will? I need a knife like yours."

Buck sneered at the blonde rider. "Right. I'll be sure to give you the share that you deserve—my long johns should fit you just fine."

……..

Everyone, even Emma, had given up doing chores and were once again gathered around the corral, watching Ike nearly break his neck on the chestnut mare. Finally, he went flying through the air, over the fence, and into the water trough. Buck jumped off the fence to grab the mare before she stepped on the dragging reins.

"You ready, son?" Teaspoon asked Buck.

"Nah, I think I'll watch the rest of you first. Learn her tricks."

Ike dusted himself off and signed, grinning. Don't let him fool you, he just wants you to tire her out before he gets on.

Buck grinned and handed the mare over to Ike, who seemed determined to break her. Seeing Ike's dusty, beat-up hat lying near the fence, Buck shook his head and tossed it to his friend.

A few moments later, Ike once again found himself sprawled on the ground, and finally gave up.

Teaspoon looked around for his next victim. "Lou," he said, "I've never seen you break a horse. Why don't you try her?"

Lou looked doubtful. Teaspoon persisted. "You proved the first day that you could ride good. You don't think you could stay on a little mare?"

At Teaspoon's goading, Lou reluctantly slid off the fence, preparing to mount the skittish chestnut.

Kid spoke up quickly. "I could go now, Teaspoon, if Lou doesn't want to. I haven't ridden yet today."

Teaspoon looked at the young man curiously, then replied, "Lou's goin' now, Kid. If you're so eager to go, why didn't you speak up sooner? I guess you can have the next ride, if you really want…"

Kid avoided Lou's furious glare, looking dejectedly at the stationmaster. "Yeah, alright," he said unenthusiastically.

Lou sent Kid daggers, then mounted up with Ike's help. She stuck to the saddle like a burr, until the mare was blowing hard and slowed her mad rush of bucks. Giving a few more crowhops for good measure, the horse finally came to a dead standstill in the middle of the corral, head hanging despondently. A chorus of whoops and clapping filled the air, then died down when the riders realized that they had been out-ridden by a girl.

Lou beamed from the back of the mare, sending Kid another scathing look before beginning to dismount.

"Careful, Lou, she's not done—" Buck began, but was cut off by Lou's surprised yelp when she lost her balance and fell into the fence. Buck jumped down from the fence for the second time to grab the mare's reins. He guided her away from Lou and managed to calm her down after a few minutes.

Teaspoon looked at Lou, who was being helped up by Kid and Jimmy. She looked a bit dazed, but staggered to her feet and assured him that she was alright.

"You sure, son?" he asked worriedly as she struggled to stay upright. Kid helped her over to a spot on the fence, where she perched precariously. At Lou's nod, he turned to Kid for the next ride.

Kid looked beseechingly at Buck. "You know what, Teaspoon. I think it's Buck's turn now. He's already in there, too…"

"Alright, then. Buck, you ready?"

"I reckon," the Kiowa rider answered, examining the animal next to him. Ike started in to hold the mare for Buck, who shook his head and leapt lightly on to her back before she could react. Ike quickly retreated back to the fence.

The horse stood quietly as Buck centered his weight in the saddle. He readied himself for the eruption that never came. After a moment of waiting, he didn't know what to expect of the mare. He finally ran out of patience and clucked to the horse. She took a step, then another, as if giving in.

"Maybe Lou tuckered her out?" Cody suggested.

"Nah," Jimmy shook his head. "Don't let her fool ya, Buck."

Lou piped up. "You know, she looks like a little angel, with those big, soft brown eyes. She's even got a little heart on her forehead. Just perfect, you know…"

"And just about as safe as a lit fuse," Buck called. He circled the sedate chestnut near the edge of the corral.

"Trot her, Buck," Teaspoon suggested. Buck clucked to the mare and, receiving no response, nudged her lightly in the side. The mare exploded, but, instead of bucking, she galloped straight toward the fence.

"Buck! Get off her!" the riders yelled, afraid for their friend. "She's gonna try to jump it! Buck!"

Their calls fell on deaf ears: Buck had no intention of leaving the horse. If she tried to jump that fence, he knew, she would surely break a leg. No horse could make it over a fence of that height, especially not with such a short running start. _It would be a shame to have to shoot an animal like this,_ Buck thought. He desperately tried to turn the mare, first to the right, then left. But she wouldn't budge from her head-on rush toward the hulking fence. At the last second, Buck kicked her hard in attempt to help her over, leaning forward to get his weight off her hindquarters. He felt the strange sensation of soaring through the air. _She's gonna make it!_ he thought triumphantly, his expression of fear evaporating.

Suddenly, he felt the horse nearly jerked from under him. He realized that she must have hit the top board with a hind leg. He grabbed a fistful of mane, and was surprised when he actually managed to stay on her back.

Then he felt the mare begin to fall.

……..

Buck lay on his back for a moment, struggling to breathe. He felt as if all time stood still. Finally, he sucked in a welcome breath and was relieved to find that he'd only had the air knocked out of him. Opening his eyes, he saw stars for a while, then his vision cleared. He noticed Teaspoon, Emma, Ike, and Lou leaning over him, concerned looks on their faces. Teaspoon seemed to be saying something, but Buck didn't feel the need to pay attention.

It took him another second to remember what had happened, then he sat up abruptly, looking for the little chestnut mare.

"How is she?" he mumbled incoherently.

"Buck," Teaspoon persisted, "how d'ya feel? Does anythin' hurt? Do…"

"How is she?" Buck repeated, louder this time. Still Teaspoon didn't seem to hear him, and continued rambling about something that Buck didn't care about at the moment.

Buck fought to get to his feet, to the stationmaster's obvious displeasure. Lou helped him up with a gentle smile, and he stumbled over to the horse. He looked to Cody questioningly.

"She alright?" he asked. Cody just shrugged, and Buck examined the mare, who was now standing quietly. Seeing nothing wrong with the horse's outward appearance, he took the reins from Kid and walked her in a circle, looking for any sign of injury.

"She's as healthy as a horse," Cody joked lamely. Jimmy made a face.

Teaspoon walked over and laid a hand on Buck's shoulder. "You alright, son?" he asked quietly, seeing that he now had the rider's attention.

Buck nodded, his attention on the mare, who had shied at the older man's presence. He motioned for the others to back away. They complied, and the chestnut settled. When Buck lead her back into the corral, she followed meekly.

As he prepared to mount, Teaspoon asked incredulously, "You aren't plannin' on ridin' her again?"

"Of course," Buck answered as he swung stiffly into the saddle. "When you fall off you're s'posed to get right back on. Right?" Teaspoon grudgingly agreed.

Everyone watched the mare carefully for signs that she might try something stupid again. The horse eyed them back and walked tamely along, behaving well. When Buck clucked to her, she moved willingly into a trot, then a canter. She stopped instantly at the rider's slight tug on the reins, and turned perfectly when asked.

"She's been ridden before," Buck announced, sounding surprised.

"Well she sure didn't act like it!" Jimmy said, frustrated by the fact that he wasn't the one to break her. "Lemme try her again." It was more a command then request, and Buck looked at him oddly before dismounting.

As soon as Jimmy took the reins from Buck, the mare pinned her ears and skipped away. "Aw, com'on," Jimmy said impatiently, jerking the reins in disgust.

"Jimmy—" Buck began, but stopped when the other rider glared at him. Buck shrugged and perched on the fence. The way he figured it, it would be Jimmy's neck. He just didn't want the mare to get hurt.

Jimmy looped the reins over the chestnut's head, then stuck his foot in the stirrup and slung his leg over her back. He wasn't even in the saddle when she began bucking. Jimmy was laying spread-eagle on the ground before he knew what was going on.

"Now _that's_ what you call not touchin' the saddle!" Kid told Lou pointedly, elbowing her. Lou pretended to slug him in response.

Jimmy once again jerked the mare's reins, this time much harder. "You idiot horse!" he growled. "Thick-skulled animal." The chestnut raised her head in protest of the pressure on her mouth, and Jimmy yanked that much harder. The horse reared up, striking out angrily. One hoof came within an inch of Jimmy's head, and he jumped out of the way. He cussed furiously.

Buck jumped from the rail and attempted to calm both horse and rider. After a moment, the mare stood quietly. Jimmy, on the other hand, threw his hands up and stalked out of the pen. "She's crazy. That mare's crazy. You just wait, she's gonna kill somebody before this is over. Might as well shoot her now."

Buck looked at Teaspoon worriedly, his expression speaking volumes. To his relief, Teaspoon saw no need to shoot the little mare.

"Well, I thought Buck had her goin' pretty good. Maybe if you try her again…when you're done with you temper tantrum," Teaspoon suggested, trailing off when Jimmy shook his head determinedly.

"I ain't goin' near that horse again. Let Buck break his neck on her."

Kid broke the tension. "Can I try?"

Buck held the reins out, and Kid slid off the fence. When he reached her, the chestnut once again plastered her ears back on her head and showed no intention of letting Kid get on her back. With Buck holding her still, he finally climbed on, but was thrown quickly. Cody, Ike, and Lou soon followed, all of them ending up on the ground.

"Why don't you try her again, Buck?" Teaspoon said hopefully. The mare's good performance that day couldn't have just been a fluke, he reasoned.

The horse pricked her ears when Buck approached. She allowed him to mount up, and stood patiently awaiting his next direction. He carefully asked her to walk, then stop, trot, and canter. She worked perfectly, and when Buck pulled her up he was beaming from ear to ear.

"Well, son," Teaspoon said happily, "looks like ya got yourself a horse."

Buck's smile faded to a puzzled look. "What d'ya mean?" he asked carefully.

"Nobody else can ride her. She's yours."

"But the company paid for her." Buck wasn't used to accepting charity.

"Then you owe me, ten dollars."

"You didn't pay ten dollars for this horse, Teaspoon. She's worth more than that and you know it," Buck said accusingly.

"Ten dollars, take it or leave it." The stationmaster's tone dared Buck to say no.

He didn't take the dare. Smiling crookedly, he patted the chestnut's neck. "Well, looks like I got me a horse."

"What's her name, Buck?" Kid called.

Buck looked surprised at the question. "Uh…I dunno. I'll think up one later. After I get to know her better."

Kid just shook his head.

……..

One week later, the riders were gathered around the table for dinner.

"Have you named that mare yet, Buck?" Kid asked curiously.

Buck shook his head, shoving a biscuit in his mouth.

"You can't just call her 'horse' all the time, you know. She needs a name," Kid persisted.

"Yeah, well if you think of one, just tell me," Buck retorted in between bites.

"How 'bout 'Heart'?" Lou suggested. "For the li'l heart on her forehead."

"That's a girly name, Lou!" Jimmy teased.

"Got a better idea?" Lou returned.

"I still like 'Lucifer'. Nobody but Buck can handle her, the little devil." Though he didn't hate the mare, Jimmy still gave her a wide berth, convinced that she was the spawn of Satan himself.

"Aw, Jimmy, you're just sore 'cause you couldn't break her!" Cody taunted. Jimmy simply grunted in reply.

"So what're you gonna name her? _Lucifer_?" Kid pressed.

"I'll think of something."

……..

Buck grabbed the mochilla and his mare glided smoothly into a full gallop. He fought to hide a smile when Jimmy looked at his horse with obvious disgust, turning his palomino abruptly toward the barn. "Heaven forbid that Sundancer should pick up any of your bad habits, right girl?" he whispered to the mare. She snorted as if in reply and Buck laughed.

Her first run had started out well, and if the bright sun and cloudless sky were any indication, the day was going to be just as good.

……..

A few hours later, Buck was wondering if things could get any worse. Clouds had rolled in from nowhere, lightning flashed across the sky, and he was pretty sure that there was someone, maybe many someones, following him. As he crested a hill, he looked back and saw a group of fifteen or twenty Indians not far behind, and gaining. _Nez Perce hunting party_, he realized. _Damn._ He remembered what Teaspoon had told the riders about the Indians. The pride of the Indian nations, he had said. Even Teaspoon was afraid of them. There was no mistaking the gray-blue horses the hunters were mounted on, or their hostile intentions. These people obviously weren't going to wait around for Buck to explain anything. _Time to run like hell_, he told himself.

But Buck could feel his mare tiring beneath him. The mustang ponies of the Nez Perce were apparently fresh. After a few moments, the group had come within rifle range. Buck heard shots from behind and a bullet whizzed by his head. He felt his mare stumble, then recover and continue on. Crouched low on the chestnut's neck, he rode for what seemed like forever.

……..

Buck was wondering what exactly the Nez Perce did to their victims when his thoughts were interrupted. The little mare had swerved to avoid something that Buck couldn't quite make out in the fast-closing darkness. Caught by surprise, he reeled in the saddle and nearly fell, but the horse shifted so that his weight was once again centered over her back.

Finally the half-moon broke out from behind clouds, shedding a weak light on the surroundings. Buck glanced around and saw that he was riding beside a tall barbed-wire fence. It extended behind him for as far as he could see, and evidently gave away the path he had taken to his pursuers, who followed a ways behind. He was now certain that there was no way to escape. He was exhausted, and his horse more so. They were outnumbered by at least fifteen warriors. There was no end in sight, and hope was fading fast. He debated whether to continue to flee, or to turn and fight until he was killed. There was a large chance either way that his life would be spared only for him to be taken captive. That would be far worse than a quick death by bullet or arrows. Surely—

Buck's train of thought was once again interrupted by another hasty turn. He grabbed near-frantically at the mare's mane to steady himself and regained his balance, looking questioningly around for the reason for the sharp twist. The moonlight dimly illuminated the unbroken ground around them, giving him no answers. As he knitted his brows together in confusion, he felt his horse gradually turning back in the direction they had originally been traveling, but this time at an angle. One more small turn had them heading straight for the barbed-wire fence. The rider's eyes widened when he realized that his horse fully intended to jump the large barrier. Remembering the dangerous incident in the corral, he tried to turn her, but the little mare wouldn't budge from her course. Buck wondered it she could indeed make it. The fence in the corral had been considerably higher than this, though the barbed-wire fence was still rather tall. And surely the mare could judge what she could and could not do. But, then how could her attempt to jump the corral fence be explained? Was it wise to put his trust in this mare, however intelligent she may seem? Did he have any other choice?

As these thoughts raced through his head, Buck watched the fence grow ever nearer, as if seeing the scene from a separated point of view. Several strides from the fence, he decided that this was their only chance. He was practically powerless to stop it anyway.

Kneading his hands along his mount's neck in encouragement, Buck also grabbed a chunk of mane to hold on to. He felt the mare's muscles tense beneath him like a spring as she readied herself, and threw himself forward when she jumped. For a far-too-brief moment, he felt the euphoric sensation of flying, and thoughts of eagles raced through his mind. Then he was jarred back into reality with a rough landing, and almost ended up sailing over the horse's head, but for his death grip on her mane. He bounced several times hard in the saddle, pushing off slightly from the saddle horn to keep himself from hitting it, then found himself safely and securely on the back of a galloping horse.

Amazed that they had made it over, Buck looked over his shoulder to convince himself that the fence was still there. As they moved away from the fence, he watched the Nez Perce pull up short, shaking their rifles in anger and disgust at letting their prey escape. Breathing a sigh of relief, the Pony Express rider once again gave his horse free rein, trusting in her to get them safely home.

……..

A few hours later, an exhausted horse and rider limped into the Sweetwater station. Ike, waken by the sounds of a slowly trotting horse, looked out the window groggily. His eyes widened in surprise when he finally recognized the silhouettes in the moonlight. Buck just had an unmistakable way about him that was easily identified, even in semi-darkness.

Ike jumped down from his bunk and began to shake the nearest person, which happened to be Lou.

"What?" she mumbled, slowly waking up, and obviously cross at the fact that she was waking up. She squinted up at Ike. "What's it?" she asked again. Ike pointed out the window at the staggering dark figure.

"Oh my gosh!" Lou whispered, immediately jumping up. "Go help Buck, I'll get Teaspoon!"

Ike didn't need to be told twice. Both ran from the bunkhouse as fast as their half-asleep legs would carry them.

Buck was aware of Ike speeding towards him, but was nearly beyond caring. He reined the mare to a stop, and slowly began to slide off to the left. Ike couldn't tell if Buck was trying to dismount or was just slipping from the saddle. He stepped up to his friend's side and supported the fatigued rider as Buck's feet reached the ground.

"Buck!" Teaspoon yelled from behind them, running out from the house to meet the haggard rider with Lou hot on his heels. "Is he okay?" the stationmaster asked Ike as he reached them. The mute rider just shrugged, his hands occupied at the moment holding Buck up. Teaspoon grabbed Buck's other side, and Lou stepped out from behind him to seize the mare's reins. The female rider began to lead the tired horse toward the barn when she stopped. Lou turned to Teaspoon and Ike, who were half-carrying a semi-conscious Buck to the house.

"Teaspoon, she's hurt." The tone in the young woman's voice made Teaspoon stop and turn partially to face her. Buck lifted his head to look at the mare in what Lou thought might be surprise. He struggled to stand without the help of Ike and Teaspoon, then surveyed the pitiful sight. Ike jogged to the porch to grab the lantern, then back, trying to light it as he ran. He quickly reached them and finally managed to light the lamp when he stopped. The yellow light cast by the lantern illuminated a sweaty and bloodied chestnut mare. Buck gasped at the sight of his horse.

"She looks awful!" he exclaimed quietly. "But she ran good, she was just tired. When—I don't know when that happened."

"What happened Buck?" Teaspoon asked.

"Nez Perce. On the way back from Williams's station, they started chasin' us. She jumped a big barbed-wire fence and we finally lost them, but they almost ran us into the ground. They fired shots, but…" Buck sighed in disgust with himself, for not noticing earlier, "I didn't know they'd hit her. She kept goin'. I thought we were gone, but she kept goin'."

Ike thumped a hand on his chest to get Buck's attention. She ran all that way after she was shot?

Buck shrugged miserably. "I guess so. I don't know."

Lou patted the mare's neck sadly. "Poor thing. She's got heart, though."

Teaspoon nodded in agreement. "A lesser horse couldn't 've done it. That little mare's got more heart than any horse I've ever seen."

Buck took a slow step to the mare's side, then accepted the reins from Lou's outstretched hand. He stroked his horse's forehead gently, tracing the heart-shaped star between her eyes.

"Heart," he whispered. "She's all heart."


End file.
